


Sharing

by rent_a_gundam, rubyofkukundu



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [16]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dubious Consent, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hate Sex, Humor, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick and Graham find themselves at loggerheads when it turns out that they're vying for the use of the same whore. With no other option, they decide to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Veda (rubyofkukundu).
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/22015.html>

Patrick found Ali in the living room. Ali was on the sofa, busy smoking _something_ and the smell of it hung thick in the air. Patrick wrinkled his nose. Ali mustn't have heard Patrick enter, because he hadn't acknowledged Patrick at all.  
  
Patrick cleared his throat.  
  
"Al-Saachez, I'm h..."  
  
"I'm here for the boy!"  
  
What? Patrick jumped. Someone had just stolen his line!  
  
He turned around and came face to face with Graham Acre.  
  
 _Graham Acre._  
  
 _Graham Acre_ had just waltzed into Patrick's favourite whore-house and tried to steal Patrick's favourite whore from under his nose! Patrick was stunned. _Graham Acre_ was in a _whore-house_. And not only that, _Graham Acre_ had just asked for a _whore_. For a _male_ whore.  
  
Patrick found it hard to keep a straight face at this new-found revelation.  
  
 _Graham Acre was a fucking faggot!_  
  
This was gold! This was absolute gold! Patrick's arch-rival was a flaming homosexual! Who would have known that straight-laced, no-nonsense, pilot extraordinaire Graham Acre liked to take it up the ass from another guy? He probably liked quiche too, and _interior design_ , and all that other gay shit like leather shorts and the Village People. This was fucking brilliant.  
  
But then Patrick came back to the here and now, and realised that Graham Acre had just _tried to steal Patrick's favourite whore from under his nose_. There was no way Patrick was going to be gazumped by the likes of this _fairy_. No way.  
  
"Look, Acre," Patrick said, sternly, "I was here first, so the boy is mine."  
  
Graham fixed Patrick with an intense stare. "You cannot pervert the course of destiny. _I_ am here for the boy."  
  
"Well destiny will just have to wait, because I am going to..."  
  
"I will not allow you to impede the progress of true love!" Graham was getting redder in the face, and Patrick was just about ready to help that along with the application of a generous amount of fist. _That Acre always made him so mad._  
  
"Gentlemen!"  
  
Patrick looked over to see Ali standing up.  
  
Ali smiled. "Gentlemen, I will not tolerate fighting in this establishment."  
  
Reluctantly, Patrick released his fistful of Graham's shirt. He looked up at Ali, and when Ali didn't say anything, Patrick realised that there was only one way for them to get out of this stalemate.  
  
 _Patrick was going to have to be generous._  
  
"Ok," Patrick said, "instead of arguing over him, why don't we share the boy instead?"  
  
See? No one could say that Patrick Colasour wasn't a charitable guy. But perhaps they could say that about Graham Acre; the bastard's stubborn expression hadn't even moved an inch at the proposal!  
  
Patrick looked up at Ali, and saw that Ali was clearly amused at something. Patrick frowned. He looked back over at Graham. Maybe it hadn't been such a good suggestion after all. Maybe sharing a whore was a bit _too gay_. Yeah, that was probably it; there was no way that Patrick would want to be in a situation that was _too gay_ with someone like _Graham Acre_.  
  
Graham nodded. "I consent. We'll share the boy."  
  
"Ok!" Patrick perked up immediately. "Let's do it!" He knew it had been a good idea. Patrick looked at Ali. "Hey, Al-Saachez, can we get a discount if we share?"  
  
Ali still looked like he was about to burst out laughing, whatever that meant. "No."  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, that's still fine, right, Acre?"  
  
Graham didn't even look like he was paying attention. _What the hell?_ Patrick was starting to worry that this guy was a few sandwiches short of a picnic.  
  
"Go on through to the room at the back." Said Ali, grinning from ear to ear. "I'll send the boy in after you."  
  
  
As soon as they entered the room, Patrick started to take off his clothes. _No harm in being prepared_. Sure, it meant that he and Graham would both be _naked_ and _alone_ in the room for a few minutes, but Patrick had no qualms about that. It wasn't gay to see one of your colleagues naked. That happened all the time in the showers. And anyway, it's not like Patrick wasn't proud of his physique. Most guys would die for a body like his.  
  
He climbed onto the bed and relaxed back against the headboard.  
  
Graham was busy taking off his trousers. Patrick had to admit that while the guy was annoying and apparently _a weirdo_ , he was pretty well built. Of course, facially, Graham's boyish features were clearly no match for Patrick's dashing good looks. And Graham's hair was nothing short of a disaster (seriously, had the guy ever even heard of _product_?) but as far as Graham's body went, Patrick had to admit that he wasn't half bad. Kind of stocky and muscular and, Graham finished removing his underwear, _sweet Jesus would you look at that._  
  
Patrick cleared his throat and looked away. Okay, so, Patrick growing hard was perhaps just _a tad_ gay, but Patrick stroking his erection a little to help it along was just normal. After all, the whore was going to get there soon and Patrick wanted to be _prepared_.  
  
Patrick looked back over, and Graham was still standing by the door like a lemon; not hard, not doing anything. Honestly! Some people were just hopeless! Patrick looked away again. _God, this whore was taking a long time._ He looked back at Graham.  
  
Maybe it wouldn't hurt, Patrick thought, to help Graham along. After all, some people were so useless that they didn't even know what was good for them.  
  
"Look, Acre," Patrick said, "if you wanted I could..."  
  
The door opened and Saji walked in. _Finally!_ But behind Saji there was someone else, some dark-skinned boy.  
  
"Boy!" Graham called out. "I have had to undertake many trials in order to see you this night!"  
  
The dark-skinned boy didn't seem very impressed. _Too fucking right._ But he let Graham gather him up in a hearty embrace anyway.  
  
Patrick must have looked confused because Saji gave him an explanation. "That's Setsuna. Graham's his regular customer."  
  
"Oh." Said Patrick. _Oh._ So that's why Ali was so amused! They hadn't been fighting over the same whore after all! And Ali hadn't told them. _The fucker_ was probably going to try to charge them extra for using two whores at once as well. Patrick pouted.  
  
Well, at least Graham didn't seem to mind. He was getting pretty amorous with Setsuna, if that was what you would call it. Although, personally, Patrick would call getting the boy to lie on the bed while enthusiastically sucking his toes _pretty fucking weird_ himself. And now that the whores were here, Patrick wouldn't have to help Graham out after all. Good. That was a disaster averted. Fuck, Patrick was glad he wouldn't have to touch Graham's cock now.  
  
He turned and looked at Saji. "Come on then."  
  
At least Ali had made the boys undress before they came in. That was probably what took the time come to think of it. Patrick climbed off the bed and knelt beside it, resting his forearms on the mattress. He lifted his ass in the air and looked at Saji over his shoulder. "Get on with it."  
  
He felt Saji run a lubed-up finger around his entrance then push it inside. Patrick's eyes fluttered closed. Oh, _he'd needed this._  
  
But, as nice as the finger-fucking was, it just didn't feel right when he could hear Graham crowing all the time. Patrick opened his eyes to see Graham placing a kiss to Setsuna's ankle.  
  
"I have been waiting for this precious moment." Graham crooned.  
  
 _For goodness' sake._ Patrick felt like throwing up. He turned around to Saji. "Come on, enough of that. Just fuck me. And make it good and hard."  
  
Saji obeyed quickly and Patrick had to grab a fistful of bed-covers in each hand because _oh oh oh_ there was nothing better than having a cock in your ass. For a blissful second, nothing else mattered. But it didn't last long before Graham's voice started getting in the way again.  
  
"Your skin tastes like the sweetest ambrosia."  
  
Patrick pressed his head down against the mattress, but still he could hear it.  
  
"How kind of fate to let us share this moment together."  
  
 _For the love of..._ Patrick pushed forcefully back against Saji's thrusts and looked up.  
  
Graham was kneeling beside Setsuna and staring down at him wistfully. He was stroking the boy with his hands but not actually doing anything else and _come on, this was ridiculous_. You'd think that the guy would have the presence of mind to at least acknowledge that Patrick was in the room too, but no, that would be supposing that Graham Acre wasn't a _selfish bastard_. He hadn't even looked at Patrick once!  
  
Patrick moaned loudly, trying to get Graham's attention. It didn't work.  
  
"Oh Saji," Patrick said, "your cock in my ass feels so _good_."  
  
Graham leaned down to place a chaste kiss to Setsuna's forehead.  
  
"Mmmm." Patrick arched his back. "I feel so horny. Oh, fuck, I'm sooo hot."  
  
He looked at Graham. Graham stroked Setsuna's cheek.  
  
 _Fucking hell._  
  
Patrick glared at Graham for a few seconds, but Graham didn't notice.  
  
 _Fine._ If Graham was going to be so oblivious, then Patrick was just going to have to spell it out for him.  
  
"Look, Acre." Graham looked up at Patrick. _Fucking finally!_ "Can I suck you off?"  
  
Well, Graham didn't say yes, instead turning back to brush the hair out of Setsuna's eyes, but he didn't say no either. Patrick decided to take that as an affirmative. He climbed up onto the bed and sighed in exasperation as he felt Saji's cock slide out of him. Patrick glared at Saji over his shoulder. "Come on. Keep up."  
  
"Y...yes," said Saji, and climbed onto the bed after him.  
  
Patrick was pleasantly surprised to realise that Graham wasn't half as irritating when Patrick had Graham's cock in his mouth and Saji's cock in his ass. Not that it made Graham shut up. No, _Patrick should be so lucky_. But, somehow, the noise just didn't seem to grate on Patrick's nerves as much when he could feel Graham's hips trembling beneath his hands.  
  
It wasn't gay. Patrick was certain of that. It wasn't gay when you were only helping a guy out because he was such an idiot that you knew he wouldn't even try to get himself off otherwise. If anything, Patrick was just being charitable!  
  
Graham moaned above him and Patrick felt Graham's cock twitch against his tongue. _Fuck_ , and Graham had the kind of cock that Patrick had _wet dreams_ about. Patrick could do this all day.  
  
When Graham finally came it was all far too soon, but _fuck_ if the feel of it didn't make Patrick come too. God, Patrick hadn't had an orgasm this strong in ages. He collapsed back on the bed, feeling as weak as a kitten and as content as a fat bitch with a pie in both hands. For a while, he just lay there, staring at the ceiling and wondering if he should do this sort of thing again.  
  
But it wasn't long before Graham, who had been thankfully silent since he'd come, started yapping again. It took a few seconds for the noise to sink in, but then Patrick realised: _Graham was singing._ He was actually fucking singing! Patrick looked over to see Graham lying with his cheek on Setsuna's stomach, tracing lazy patterns on Setsuna's chest with a finger, and singing as if he didn't have a care in the world.  
  
And if that wasn't weird enough, Patrick couldn't even make out the words! Graham was singing some kind of crazy foreign shit! At least, that was, until he got a few bars down the line.  
  
Graham stared into Setsuna's eyes. _"I love you... I trust you..."_  
  
What the fuck? This was a fucking serenade? Patrick shared a look with Saji, which suggested that Saji was thinking exactly the same thing:  
  
 _Graham Acre was fucking mental._  
  
Patrick didn't have the energy for any more of this nonsense. He pulled his clothes back on and left, with Graham still singing as he shut the door. Fuck that for a game of soldiers! If Patrick was lucky, he'd be able to slip out without Ali seeing him and leave Graham to pick up the whole of the bill too. Hah! _That'd teach him not to be such a fucking weirdo next time!_[](http://statcounter.com/)


End file.
